Diskussion:Beta-Quadrant
"Im Beta-Quadranten befinden sich die interstellaren Regierungen der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten, das Romulanische Sternenimperium und das Klingonische Reich, sowie weitere kleinere Einzelregierungen." gibt es dafür eigendlich eine richtige quelle oder ist es nur eine weit verbreitete annahme? --Shisma :Alles was ich weiß ist, dass die Erde genau auf der Grenze zwischen Alpha- und Beta-Quadrant liegt... Das romulanische Imperium liegt größtenteils im Beta-Quadranten - mehr weiß ich jetzt aber auch nicht... -- defchris (✍ talk) 16:40, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::ich bahaubte für genau diese beiden Fackten gibt es keine kanonische Quelle. ergibt ein keinen rechten sinn. warum heist es dann in voy immer das die erde sich im alphaquadranten befinde? warum gibt es sowas wie das "Jankata-Abkommen" wenn sich die Föderation eh auf zwei Quadranten erstereckt? ebenso heist es dominionkrieg stets das das dominion den alpha qudranten erobern wollte. meine theorie ist, der föderationsraum liegt im alpha quadranten nahe des Betaquadranten. wo wird gesagt das die Quonos und Romulus im Betaquadranten befinden?--Shisma 16:49, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::In Star Trek VI wird das IMO ersichtlich. Die Subraumwelle von Praxis erfasst die Excelsior, während sie noch im Beta-Quadranten ist. Sulu wird gewarnt die Neutrale Zone zu überqueren. Als befindet sich die gemeinsame Grenze von Föderation und Klingonischem Reich ebenfalls im Beta-Quadranten. ::Zu den Romulanern: Kithomer befindet sich nahe der Romulanischen Grenze (vermutlich ist die zur Föderation gemeint). Sulu meinte, dass die Excelsior den Planeten nicht rechtzeitig erreichen würde, da man noch im Alpha-Quadranten sei. Ergo befindet sich die Föderation zu Teilen im Beta-Quadranten, Romulaner und Klingonen müssen sich zumindest großteilig im Beta-Quadranten befinden. -- Wunder-PILLE 17:47, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) hab die betroffenen stellen mal aus den scripten rausgesucht: SULU Essential as a resource. Praxis is their key energy production facility. (thinks) Send to Klingon High Command: "This is Excelsior, a Federation Starship traveling through Beta Quadrant. We have monitored a large explosion in your sector. Do you require assistance?" SULU I'm getting underway now. But you should know, I'm in alpha Quadrant. The chances of my reaching the conference in time are slim. ich nehme mal an, das dies das erste mal ist das überhaubt von alpha quadranten die rede ist oder?--88.72.218.191 08:52, 13. Mär 2006 (UTC) also in der diskusion zu den klingonen steht, das das Klingonische Reich im alphaquadrant sind, hier, das es im betaquadrant liegt, was stimmt denn jetzt? Soran :@Soran: Ich nehme an, dass beides stimmt, wie es auch bei der Föderation der Fall is. An die Algemeinheit weiß jemand von euch in welcher Folge VOY man diese wunderbare Karte der Föderation in die Quadrantenkarte eingezeichnet hatte?--Lt.Reed 13:09, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::wir wissen lediglich das die excelsior wärend der explosion von praxis im beta quadranten war. mir ist keine karte bekannt auf dem man den klingonischen raum auf einen quadranten lokalisieren kann. die föderation sollte sich nur im alpha quadranten befinden einfach weil die erde und der föderationsraum häufig als "im alpha quadranten" genannt wurden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:21, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich on-screen ma so ne schicke Karte gesehen hab, die Erde war dort speziell markiert und lag ziemlich genau an der Grenze zwischen alpha- und beta-Quadranten. Mir ist so als wenn ich sogar mal irgendwo in der MA gelesen hab, dass sich das Sol-System auf der Grenze zwischen den beiden Quadranten liegt.--Lt.Reed 13:30, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) thumb|die hier? ::ich nehme an du meinst diese hier oder? --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:33, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Miese Qualität, aber könnte's sein.--Lt.Reed 13:36, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :in einem referenzwerk wurde sie auch in ordentlicher quallität veröffentlicht. das ist nur das beste bild wo man sie onscreen sehen kann. nunja, diese karte beweist garnichts. wenn ich jetzt behaubte das sich die erde... von mir aus 1.000 Lichtjahre von der Quadrantengrenze entfernt befindet dann kann diese karte das weder beweisen noch wiederlegen denn sie ist zu ungenau. wir sehen da immerhin ganze 100.000 Lichtjahre auf einmal--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:41, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Also in vielen Werken wird gesagt, dass die Erde genau auf der Grenze zwischen Alpha und Beta Quadranten liegt, aber ich kann mich nie an eine Bestätigung in ST erinnern. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:01, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::ja, aber wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast, ich bin strickt dagegen ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:03, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Wie "dagegen". Es ist und bleibt noncanon, da es nicht gesagt wird, also müssen wir hier dagegen sein ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:09, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Grenze zwischen Alpha- und Beta-Quadrant :siehe auch Diskussion:Alpha-Quadrant#Grenze zwischen Alpha- und Beta-Quadrant Canonquelle Ich will gleich der Diskussion vorgreifen auf Picards Schreibtisch ist ein Padd wo eine Karte der Galaxie sich befindet. Auf diesem Bild http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/insurrectionhd/insurrectionhd0966.jpg kann man die Karte sogar erkennen (ich liebe HD ;)). Diese Karte ist bei It's a Wrap Auktion verkauft worden http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/item.pl?i=6746 und man sieht eindeutig auf dieser Karte, dass die Klingonen und die Romulaner aus dem Beta-Quarant stammen. --Klossi 19:04, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) tempus fugit Dürfte ich die Damen und Herren hier daran erinnern, dass sich unsere Milchstraße in Bewegung befindet. Unsere Sonne dreht sich ebenso wie alle Sonnen um das Zentrum der Galxis. Bei unserer Sonne ist es eine Rotationsgeschwindigkeit von etwa 220 km/s. Unser Sonnensystem ist eben kein Fixpunkt auf einer Karte, sondern die Karte ist als Momentaufnahme zu sehen. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass die Einteilung der Quadranten, wie ein Koordinatensystem mit dem Zentrum der Galaxis als 0/0 zu verstehen ist. Zwar braucht es ca. 230 Millionen Jahre bis unser Sonnensystem sich durch alle 4 Quadranten auf genau wieder die selbe Stelle auf der Karte rotiert, aber ich sehe kein Problem darin, dass im 23. Jahrhundert die drei Mächte Föderation, Romulaner und Klingonen, ihre Heimatplaneten an oder Nahe der Grenze zwischen Alpha- und Betaquadrant haben und sich ihre Reiche offenbar weit in den Alphaquadranten erstrecken, während im 24. Jahrhundert diese drei Planetensysteme vollständig im Alphaquadranten liegen und auch die zugehörigen Territorien inzwischen ganz oder hauptsächlich im Alphaquadranten liegen. --KRP2.201.177.129 17:27, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Leider ist deine Ausführung reine Spekulation. Star Trek ist eben Science Fiction gemischt mit erdachten Geschichten. Es gibt somit keinen Anspruch auf wissenschaftlich korrekte Aussagen. Wir können nur mit dem arbeiten, was wir haben und das ist eben nunmal diese Karte. Momentaufnahme hin oder her. --D47h0r Talk 17:39, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Hinzu kommt: Wenn die Sonne per Definition zum "Fixpunkt" gemacht wurde, bzw. die imaginäre Achse zwischen galaktischem Zentrum und der Sonne zur Quadrantengrenze, dann ist die Rotation der kompletten Galaxis unerheblich. Es müssten dann schon ganze Sternsysteme sich relativ zur Sonne so stark bewegen, dass diese Positionsänderung einen Quadrantenwechsel verursacht. Das ist erstens in der kurzen Zeit recht unwahrscheinlich, zweitens kämen wohl in so einem Fall auch noch politische "Probleme" hinzu. --Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 00:36, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC)